modern_tabaqatfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Tabaqat Wikia
Nebil Husayn, Ph.D., 2015 University of Miami Assistant Professor of Religious Studies Welcome to the Modern Tabaqat Wikia Academic Genealogy for scholars working on the ME -- a kind of a modern _Tabaqat_ Describe your topic It recently came up in a conversation with colleagues, that there will be benefits to creating a webpage collecting information on the modern academic silsilas in our field. I have created this thread to jump start this project. For each professor who has graduated at least one PhD there will be one entry, and under that entry in there will be a chronological a list of his/her PhD students. Each entry will consist of the name of the person, year PhD awarded, the institution, and the supervisor's name, and (if possible) also the title of the dissertation. There will be repetition when a person appears both as a PhD supervisor, as well as a PhD graduate under his/her supervisor's name. This is OK -- please avoid making too many nested lists. . Abbas, Ihsan (1954, Cairo, Ahmad Amin) * Wadad Kadi (1973, AUB) -- Yale, Chicago . Aghaie, Kamran Scot (1999, UCLA) * Harun Shahin (2001, UT Austin) Assistant Professor, Harran University * Hannan Hammad (2009, UT Austin) Associate Professor, Texas Christian University * Lior Sternfeld (2014, UT Austin) Assistant Professor, Ben Gurion University * Mikiya Koyagi (2015, UT Austin) Assistant Professor, NYU * Mahyar Entezari (2015, UT Austin) Lecturer, U. Penn. * Brian Mann (UT Austin) Assistant Professor, Eastern Illinois University * Agoston, Gabor (1994, Hungarian Academy of Sciences) * Şakul Kahraman (2010, Georgetown) -- Assistant Prof. Istanbul Şehir University . Ahmadi, Wali (1997, UCLA) * Kevin Schwartz (2014, UC Berkeley) . Alam, Muzaffar (1977, Jawaharlal Nehru University) - University of Chicago * Rajeev Kinra (Northwestern) * Roy Fischel (SOAS) * Manan Ahmad (Columbia) . Ali, Kecia (2002, Duke) -- Associate Professor, Boston U. * Matthew Pierce (2013, Boston University) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Centre College * Amanat, Abbas (1981, Oxford) * Rula Jurdi Abisaab (1998, Yale) -- McGill * Farzin Vejdani (2009, Yale) -- Ryerson * Ranin Kazemi (2012, Yale), Assistant Prof. (History), San Diego State . Amir-Moezzi, Mohammad Ali (1991, Paris, Daniel Gimaret, Jean Jolivet) * Hasan Farhang Ansari (2009) -- IAS . Babayan, Kathryn (1993, Princeton) * Kristina Richardson (2008, Michigan)--CUNY * Azfar Moin (2011, Michigan)--UT Austin * Derek Mancini-Lander (2012, Michigan) -- SOAS . Bartol'd, V. V. (1900, St. Petersburg; d. 1930) * Zeki Velidi Togan (d. 1970) . Bonner, Michael (1987, Princeton) -- University of Michigan * Alison Vacca (2013, Michigan)--University of Tennessee . Böwering, Gerhard (1973, McGill, Hermann Landolt) -- Yale University (previously Penn) * Jamal Elias (1991, Yale) -- Walter H. Annenberg Prof. of Humanities, Prof. (Rel. Stud. & South Asian Stud.) Penn (previously Amherst College) * Shahzad Bashir (1998, Yale) -- Lysbeth Warren Anderson Prof. in Islamic Studies (Rel. Stud.), Stanford (previously Carleton College & Holy Cross) * Walid Saleh (2001, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Religion & NELC), Toronto (previously Middlebury College) * Gabriel Said Reynolds (2003, Yale) -- Prof. of Islamic Studies & Theology (Dept. of Theology), Notre Dame * Matthew Ingalls (2008, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), University of Puget Sound * Homayra Ziad (2008, Yale) -- Muslim Scholar, Institute for Christian & Jewish Studies (formerly Assistant Prof. (Religion), Trinity College Hartford) * Saeed Rahman (2009, Yale) * Kazuyo Murata (2011, Yale) -- Lecturer (Islamic Studies), KCL * Mushegh Asatryan (2012, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Linguistics, Languages, and Cultures) U. Calgary (previously IIS) * Matthew Melvin-Koushki (2012, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), University of South Carolina * Hussein Abdulsater (joint w. Hossein Modarressi) (2013, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. Notre Dame, (previously AUB) * Yasir Qadhi (2013, Yale) -- Assistant Prof., Rhodes College; Dean of Academic Affairs, Maghrib Institute * Yousef Casewit (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. Divinity school U. Chicago (previously American University of Sharjah) . Bregel, Yuri * Devin DeWeese (1985, Indiana) -- Prof. (Central Eurasian Studies), Indiana U. * Ron Sela (2004, Indiana) -- Associate Prof. (Central Eurasian Studies), Indiana U. . Brugman, Jan * Geert Jan van Gelder (1982, Leiden) -- Oxford . Bulliet, Richard (1967, Harvard, George Makdisi) * Sophia Saadeh (1973, Harvard) -- Lebanese gvt.? (previously AUB, LAU) * Abraham Marcus (1979, Columbia) -- U. Texas, Austin * Philip Mattar (1981, Columbia) * Reeva Simon (1982, Columbia) * Alexander Bligh (1981, Columbia) * Sam Gellens (1986, Columbia) * Uli Shamiloglu (1986, Columbia) -- U. Wisconsin, Madison * Denise Spellberg (1989, Columbia) -- U. Texas, Austin * Eleanor Doumato (1989, Columbia) * Mahmoud Haddad (1989, Columbia) -- Belamand, Lebanon * Jean-Marc Oppenheim (1990, Columbia) * Afaf Hatoum (1990, Columbia) * Asef Kholdani (1991, Columbia) * Lawrence Potter (1992, Columbia) * Azyumardi Azra (1992, Columbia) * Neguin Yavari (1992, Columbia) * Alfred Howell (1993, Columbia) * Matthew Gordon (1993, Columbia) -- Miami of Ohio * Tayeb El-Hibri (1993, Columbia) -- Prof. (Judaic & Near Eastern studies), UMass-Amherst * Sumit Mandal (1994, Columbia) * Elizabeth F. Thompson (1994, Columbia) -- University of Virginia * Ariel Salzmann (1994, Columbia)-- Queen's University, Kingston, Ontario * Parvaneh Pourshariati (1995, Columbia) -- Associate Prof. of History (Dept. of Social Sciences), NYC College of Tech. (CUNY) (previously NELC, OSU) * Mahmoud Jwaied (1996, City University of New York) * Pardis Minouchehr -- (1997, Columbia -- Persian Language Director, GWU) * Zeev Maghen (1997, Columbia) * Munirah Alatas (1997, Columbia) * Marilyn Higbee Walker (1998, Columbia) * Nerina Rustomji (2003, Columbia) -- St. John's University * David Cuthell (2004, Columbia) * Hossein Kamaly -- (2004, Columbia) * Ramzi Rouighi (2005, Columbia) -- University of Southern California * Gerald Grudzen (2006, Columbia) * Paul Weinfield (2007, Columbia) * Dahlia Gubara (2013, Columbia) -- AUB * Michael Christopher Low (2015, Columbia)-- Iowa State University * Nina Ansary (2014, Columbia) * Owen Miller (2015, Columbia) * Karen Pinto -- Prof. (History), Boise State U. * Alexis Wick (Columbia) -- AUB * Sam White (Columbia) * Devrim Ümit (Columbia) * Abigail Schade (Owen) (Columbia) * George Fiske (Columbia) * Warren Bass (Columbia) * Dana Sajdi (columbia) .' '''Calder, Norman (1979, SOAS, John Wansborough) * Robert Gleave (1995, Manchester) -- Professor, Exeter . Cobb, Paul M. (1997, Chicago, Fred McGraw Donner) -- Professor, University of Pennsylvania * Aaron M. Hagler (2011, University of Pennsylvania) -- Assistant Professor of History, Troy University Cook, Michael (1963, SOAS, Bernard Lewis) -- Professor, Princeton University * Michael Bonner (1987, Princeton) -- Prof. (History), U. Michigan * (Mohammed) Shahab Ahmed (1999, Princeton) -- (deceased 2015) * Behnam Sadeghi -- (2006, Princeton, joint w. Modarressi) -- Assistant Prof., Stanford U. * Asad Ahmed (2007, Princeton) -- Associate Prof. (NES), UC Berkeley * Justin Stearns (2007, Princeton) -- Associate Prof., NYU--Abu Dhabi * Najam Haider (2007, Princeton, joint w. Modarressi) -- Barnard College * Karen Bauer (2008, Princeton) -- Institute of Ismaili Studies * Mona Hassan (2009, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Duke U. * Luke Yarbrough (2012, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (History), St. Louis University * Bella Tendler Krieger (2012, Princeton) -- Florida International University * Katharina Ivanyi (2012, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Columbia University * Lev Weitz (2013, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Catholic University . Corbin, Henry . DeSmet, Daniel .' DeWeese, Devin (1985, Indiana U., Yuri Bregel) . Dickson, Martin (1958, Princeton) * Michel Mazzaoui (1966, Princeton) -- Prof. Utah * Robert McChesney (1973, Princeton) -- Prof. NYU * John Woods (1974, Princeton) -- Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Vera Moreen (1978, Princeton) * Cornell Fleischer (1982, Princeton) -- Kanuni Suleyman Prof. (NELC) Chicago * Kathryn Babayan (1993, Princeton) -- Associate Prof., Michigan (previously UNT) . Donner, Fred McGraw (1975, Princeton, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Professor, University of Chicago * Paul M. Cobb (1997, Chicago) -- Prof., Penn * Stuart Sears (1997, Chicago) -- Partner, Arabic Language Associates (previously Asst. Prof. AUC) * Ingrid Mattson (1999, Chicago) -- University of Western Ontario * Khaled Keshk (2002, Chicago) -- DePaul * David Cook (2001, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Rice University * Rasheed Hosein (2010, Chicago) -- United States Military Academy (West Point) * Emran El-Badawi (2011, Chicago) -- University of Houston * Elizabeth Urban (2012, Chicago) -- Associate Prof., West Chester University * Volkan Stodolsky (2012, Chicago) -- Chair, Dept. of Islamic Law, Darul Qasim (Chicago) * Rana Mikati (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., College of Charleston * Feryal Salem (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Hartford Seminary * Brad Bowman (2014, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (history), University of Louisville * Joshua Mabra (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (modern languages), Wright State University * Suleyman Dost (2016, Chicago) -- Assistant Professor of Classical Islam, Brandeis University . El Shamsy, Ahmed (2009, Harvard, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Garrett Davidson (2014, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., College of Charleston * Sabahat Adil (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Colorado * Rodrigo Adem (2015, Chicago) -- post-doc, Harvard . Elias, Jamal (1991, Yale, Böwering) -- Professor, Penn (Rel. Stud.) * Ayesha Irani (2011, UPenn) -- Assistant Professor of Religion, University of Toronto * Rose Muravchick (2014, Upenn)---Assistant Prof (Religion), Vassar . Ernst, Carl (1981, Harvard) -- Professor UNC (Rel. Stud.) * Karen Ruffle (2007, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), University of Toronto * Peter Wright (2008, UNC)--Assistant Prof (Religion), Colorado College * Brannon Ingram (2011, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Northwestern University * Ilyse Morgenstein-Fuerst (2012, UNC)-Assistant Prof. (Religion) University of Vermont * Kathleen Foody (2012, UNC)-Assistant Prof. (Religion/International Studies) College of Charleston * Tehseen Thaver (2013, UNC)---Assistant Prof. (Religion), Bard College * Rose Aslan (2014, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion) California Lutheran University * Gregory Lipton (2014, UNC)---Postdoc Macalester College * Zahra Ayubi (2015, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Dartmouth College * . Fleischer, Cornell (1982, Princeton) -- Professor, Chicago (NELC) * Stefan Winter (2002, Chicago) -- Professeur regulier permanent, UQAM * Betul Basaran (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Rel. Stud.), St. Mary's College of Maryland * Pinar Emiralioglu (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Sam Houston State (previously Assistant Prof., History, U. Pittsburgh) * Ebru Turan (2007, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Fordham * Kaya Şahin (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Indiana * Nukhet Varlik (2008, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Rutgers-Newark * Side Emre (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Texas A&M * Abdurrahman Atcil (2010, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Istanbul Şehir University. * Nikolay Antov (2011, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., University of Arkansas-Fayetteville * Marya Green-Mercado (2012, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (Romance Lang. & Lit.), Michigan * Zahit Atcil (2015, Chicago), Istanbul Medeniyet University * Christopher Markiewicz (2015, Chicago) -- Fellow, Exeter College, Oxford * Ferenc Csirkés (2016, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Sabanci University, Turkey . van Gelder, Geert Jan (1982, Leiden) -- Professor Emeritus, Oxford, * Gert Borg (1994, Nijmegen) -- Radboud University, Nijmegen * Denis McAuley (2008, Oxford, joint w. Ronald Nettler) * Nefeli Papoutsakis (2008, Oxford) -- University of Muenster * Adam Talib (2014, Oxford) -- Assistant Prof. (Arabic & Islamic Civ.), AUC . Gibb, Hamilton (M.A. 1922, SOAS, Thomas Arnold) -- dec. 1971 * Bernard Lewis (1939, SOAS) -- Cleveland E. Dodge Prof. Emer. (NES), Princeton/IAS (previously SOAS); also Cornell * Fazlur Rahman (1949, Oxford) -- Harold H. Swift Distinguished Service Prof. of Islamic Thought (Chicago); previously Durham, McGill, UCLA * Roy Mottahedeh (1970, Harvard; also Frye student) -- Professor (History), Harvard * Nadav Safran (Harvard) * Carla Klausner (Harvard) * L. Carl Brown (Harvard) * Malcolm Kerr (Harvard) . Gimaret, Daniel . Gleave, Robert (1995, Manchester, Norman Calder) - Professor of Islamic Studies, Exeter * Bianka Speidl * Saud al-Sarhan . Griffel, Frank (1999, Free University of Berlin, Friedrich Niewoehner) -- Professor (Rel. Stud.), Yale . Gruendler, Beatrice (1995, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) -- Professor, FU Berlin (formerly Professor, Yale NELC) * Carl Davila (2006, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), SUNY Brockport * Bilal Orfali (2009, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Arabic), AUB; (formerly M.S. Sofia Chair (NELC), OSU) * Georges Montillet (2013, Yale) -- Youth and Young Adult Minister, Church of the Resurrection (Rochester, MN) * Mareike Koertner (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Dept. of Religion), Trinity College, Hartford; (formerly VAP, Trinity College) . Gutas, Dimitri (1974, Yale, Franz Rosenthal) -- Professor (NELC), Yale * Li Guo (1994, Yale) -- Prof. of Arabic & Islamic Studies (Classics Dept.) Notre Dame * Jennifer Bryson (2000, Yale) -- Director, Zephyr Institute (Palo Alto) * David Reisman (2000, Yale) -- University of Illinois at Chicago (deceased 2011) * Felicitas Opwis (2001, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Arabic & Islamic Stud.), Georgetown * Kevin van Bladel (2004, Yale) -- Professor (NELC), Yale (previously OSU NELC and USC Classics) * Suleiman Mourad (2004, Yale) -- Prof. (Religion), Smith College * Racha el Omari (2006, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Alexander Treiger (2008, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Classics & Religion), Dalhousie * Ahmed al-Rahim (2009, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), UVA * Lukas Muehlethaler (2009, Yale) -- Juniorprofessor (Jewish Studies), Free University Berlin * Hadi Jorati (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), OSU * Matteo Di Giovanni (2015, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Philosophy), Providence College (previously LMU Munich, Philosophy) * Geoffrey Moseley (2017, Yale) - Visiting Assistant Professor (NELC), OSU . Hathaway, Jane (1992, Princeton) -- Professor (History) OSU * Ayse Balatcioglu (2016, OSU). * Günhan Börekçi (2010, OSU) Assistant Prof. Istanbul Şehir University. . Heinrichs, Wolfhart (1967, Frankfurt) * Peter Heath (1981, Harvard) -- Birzeit, WUSTL, AUB (provost), AUS (chancellor) (dec. 2014) * Kristen Brustad (1991, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (MES), Texas (previously Emory, William & Mary, Harvard) * Kevin Lacey (1984, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (Classical & Near Eastern Studies), Binghamton University, SUNY * Shukri Abed (1984, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. University of Mary Washington * Magda al-Nowaihi (1987, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. Columbia (dec. 2002) * Pauline Eskenasy (1991, Harvard) * Lisa Wurtele (Karp) (1992, Harvard) -- Senior Editor, Institute for Curriculum Services * Michael Cooperson (1994, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC), UCLA (previously VAP of Arabic, Dartmouth) * Beatrice Gruendler (1995, Harvard) -- Prof. (Arabistik) FU Berlin (previously Yale, Dartmouth) * Tahera Qutbuddin (1999, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC), Chicago (previously Utah & Yale) * Stephanie Thomas (2000, Harvard) -- Program Director, Qatar Foundational International (QFI) * Angela Jaffray (2000, Harvard) * Bruce Fudge (2003, Harvard) -- Geneva (formerly OSU) * Ahmad Atif Ahmad (2005, Harvard) -- Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Sinan Antoon (2006, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. NYU Gallatin * Erez Naaman (2009, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (World Languages and Cultures) american U. Washington, DC * Shady Hekmat Nasser (2011, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC) Harvard (previously Yale, Cambridge) * Alexander Key (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit.), Stanford * Elias Muhanna (2012, Harvard) -- Manning Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit), Brown * Avigail Noy (2016, Harvard) -- postdoc Harvard . Hitti, Philip (1915, Columbia) Hoyland, Robert G. (1994, Oxford) -- Professor (History), NYU/ISAW * Ryan J. Lynch (2016, Oxford) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Columbus State University Kadi, Wadad (1973, AUB) -- Professor Emerita, Chicago, NELC * Marion Katz (1997, Chicago) -- Professor (MEIS), NYU * Paul Heck (2000, Chicago) -- Professor (Theology), Georgetown, * Shari Lowin (2001, Chicago) -- Prof. (Rel. Stud.), Stonehill College * Scott Lucas (2002, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. of Islamic Studies, Arizona * Fehrullah Terkan (2004, Chicago) -- Prof. (Divinity), Ankara * Kenneth Garden (2005, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Tufts (previously Amherst College) * Jonathan Brown (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (school of foreign service) Georgetown (formerly U. Washington) * Vanessa de Gifis (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof., Wayne State * Aram Shahin (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., James Madison U. * Sean Anthony (2009, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Ohio State, (formerly U. Oregon) * Maurice Pomerantz (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., NYU-Abu Dhabi * Catherine Bronson (2012, Chicago) -- Assistant Teaching Prof. (Classics), Notre Dame * Lyall Armstrong (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. of Islamic History (Dept. of History & Archaeology), AUB . Kafadar, Cemal * Ali Yayciolgu (2011, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (History) Stanford * Himmet Taskomur (Harvard) --- Lecturer Ottoman Studies, Harvard . Katz, Marion (1997, Chicago) -- Professor (MEIS), NYU * Ayesha S. Chaudhry (2009, NYU) -- Associate Prof. (Islamic Studies, Gender Studies), University of British Columbia * Akhtar, Ali Humayun (2012, NYU) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), Bates College . Keddie, Nikki * Kamran Aghaie (1999, UCLA) -- Associate Prof., UT Austin * Beth Baron . Knysh, Alexander (1986, IOS, St. Petersburg) -- Professor, Michigan * Erik Ohlander (2004, Michigan) -- Associate Prof. (Religion) Indiana University Purdue Fort Wayne, Indiana * Muhammad Aziz (2004, Michigan) -- Senior Lector (NELC), Yale * Mohammad Khalil (2007, Michigan) -- Associate Prof. (Religious studies), Michigan State University, * Maxim Romanov (2013, Michigan) -- Leipzig * Noah Gardiner (2014, Michigan) -- VAP U. South Carolina (Religious Studies) . Lazard, Gilbert (1960, Paris) . Lawrence, Bruce * Omid Safi (1998, Duke) Director and Professor DISC Duke Uni. * Scott Kugle (1998, Duke) -- Professor South Asian Studies Emory. * Jamillah Karim (2001, Duke) -- Independent Scholar, (previously Associate Professor Religion Spelman College) * Robert Rozehnal (2003, Duke-Associate Prof. (Religion) Lehigh University * Brett Wilson (2009, Duke) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies) Macalester college . Lawson, Todd (1987, McGill, Hermann Landolt) - Emeritus Professor, Toronto * Omid Ghaemmaghami, Assistant Professor of Arabic, SUNY-Binghamton * Mohammad Rustom, Associate Professor, Carleton College . Lewis, Bernard (1939, SOAS, Hamilton Gibb) * Kamal Salibi (1953, SOAS) -- Prof. (History) AUB (dec. 2011) * Adnan Bakhit (1965, SOAS) * Michael Cook (1966, SOAS) -- Prof. (NES), Princeton * Patricia Crone (1974, SOAS) -- Prof. (Historical Studies) IAS -- dec. 2015 * Martin Kramer (1982, Princeton) -- Prof. Tel Aviv, president Shalem College (Jerusalem) * Feroz Ahmed (1966, SOAS) -- Prof. (Yeditepe University). . Lewis, Franklin (1995, Chicago, Heshmat Moayyad) * Hajnalka Kovacs (2013, Chicago, joint with Muzaffar Alam) * Amin Sadr (2014, Chicago) * Cameron Cross (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Michigan * Edmund Hayes (2015, Chicago) -- Tübingen * Liran Yadgar (2016, Chicago) -- Yale (2017) * Austin O'Malley (2017, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Arizona . Lory, Pierre . Losensky, Paul (1993, Chicago) -- Indiana . Madelung, Wilferd (1957, Spuler) * Hossein Modarressi (1982, Oxford) -- Prof. (NES) Princeton * Sabine Schmidtke (1990, Oxford) -- Prof. (Historical Studies) IAS -- prev. FU Berlin * Bazat-Saifiyah Qutbuddin (1998, Oxford) * Martin McDermott (Chicago) * Said Amir Arjomand 1980, Chicago) -- Prof. (History) SUNY Stony Brook . Mahdi, Muhsin (1954, Chicago, Leo Strauss) -- Professor (NELC) Harvard (dec.) * Hillary Weisner (1993, Harvard) -- Carnegie Corporation of New York as Program Director for Transnational Movements and the Arab Region * Frank Vogel (1993, Harvard) -- independent scholar and legal consultant for Islamic law (previously Prof., Harvard Law) . Makdisi, George (1964, Sorbonne) -- Professor (NELC) Penn (dec. 2002) * Sherman Jackson (1990, Penn) -- King Faisal Chair in Islamic Thought and Culture, USC (previously Michigan) * Devin Stewart (1991, Penn) -- Associate Prof., Emory * Christopher Melchert (1992, Penn) -- Oxford * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Professor (NELC), Yale * Joseph Lowry (1999, Penn) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Penn * Richard Bulliet * Merlin Swartz (1997, Harvard) * John Donohue (Harvard) * Herbert Mason (Harvard) . Melville, Charles (1978, Cambridge) * Andrew Peacock (Cambridge) -- Prof. St. Andrews * George Lane (Cambridge) -- Prof. SOAS * Peyvand Firouzeh (2014, Cambridge) . Messick, Brinkley (1978, Princeton) * Amira Mittermaier (2006, Columbia) . Mittermaier, Amira (2006, Columbia) * Edith Szanto (2012, University of Toronto) -- Assistant Prof., American University of Iraq * Nermeen Mouftah (2014, University of Toronto) -- post-doc, Northwestern . Moayyad, Heshmat (1958, Frankfurt, Hellmut Ritter) * Michael Hillmann (1974, Chicago) -- Professor (Middle Eastern Studies), University of Texas, Austin * Paul Sprachman (1981, Chicago) -- emeritus, Rutgers * Paul Losensky (1993, Chicago) -- Professor (Comp Lit, NELC), Indiana U, Bloomington * Franklin Lewis (1995, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Chicago (previously Emory) * Sunil Sharma (1999, Chicago) -- Professor (Comp. Lit.), Boston U. * Alyssa Gabbay (2007, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious St.), UNC Greensboro . Modarressi, Hossein (Madelung, 1982, Oxford) * Robert Wisnovsky (1994, Princeton) -- Prof., McGill * Denise Soufi (1998, Princeton) -- UNC University at Chapel Hill * Khaled Abou El Fadl (1999, Princeton) -- Prof. of Law, UCLA * Maria Dakake (2000, Princeton) -- George Mason University * Asma Sayeed (2005, Princeton) -- UCLA * Caner Dagli (2006, Princeton) -- College of Holy Cross * Behnam Sadeghi (2006, Princeton, joint w. Michael Cook) -- Stanford * Najam Haider (2007, Princeton, joint w. Michael Cook) -- Barnard College * Intisar Rabb (2009, Princeton) -- Prof. of Law, Harvard * Mairaj Syed (2011, Princeton, joint w. Shaun Marmon) -- UC Davis * Hussein Abdulsater (2013, Yale, joint w. Gerhard Bowering) -- Notre Dame * Nebil Husayn (2015, Princeton) -- University of Miami . Moosa, Ebrahim (1995 University of Cape Town, 1981 Nadwat al-ʿUlama,ʾ India) * Kecia Ali (2002, Duke) -- Associate Prof. (Religion) Boston Uni. * Hina Azam (2007, Duke) -- Associate Prof (Middle Eastern Studies) -- UT Austin * SherAli Tareen (2012, Duke)--Assistant Prof (Religion) Franklin and Marshall College * Youshaa Patel (2012, Duke)--Assistant Prof (Religion) Lafayette College * Mashal Saif (2014, Duke)--Assistant Prof (Religion) Clemson University * Ali Mian (2015, Duke)---Assistant Prof (Religion) Seattle University * Saadia Yacoob (2017, Duke)---Assistant Prof (Religion), Williams College . Morony, Michael (1971, Gustav von Grunebaum/Nikki Keddie, 1971, UCLA) * Mahmood Ibrahim (1981, UCLA) * Khodad Rezakhani (2010, UCLA) . Mottahedeh, Roy P. (1970, Harvard) * Fred Donner (1975, Princeton) -- Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Chase Robinson (1992, Harvard) -- Prof. (History), CUNY * Meir Litvak (1991, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (ME History), Tel Aviv University * Richard Foltz (1996) -- Professor (Religion), Concordia * Deborah Tor (2002, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Notre Dame * Kristen Stilt (2004, Harvard) -- Prof. of Law, Harvard, Director of Islamic Legal Studies Program * Sarah Bowen Savant (co-advisor: William Graham, 2006, Harvard) -- Agha Khan University * Martin Nguyen (2009, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (Religious Studies) Fairfield University, * Ahmed El Shamsy (2009, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Abigail Krasner Balbale (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Islamic Art & Material Culture), Bard Graduate Center * Bryan Averbuch (2013, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (History), College of Staten Island * Jennifer Gordon (2014, Harvard) . Najmabadi, Afsaneh (1984, Manchester) -- Professor (History), Harvard * Naghmeh Sohrabi (2005, Harvard) -- Brandeis University * Mana Kia (2011, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (MEALAC), Columbia . Nasr, Hossein (Gibb, 1958, Harvard) -- GWU (previously Tehran) * William Chittick (1974, Tehran) -- Prof. (Dept. of Asian & Asian-American Studies), SUNY-Stony Brook * Ibrahim Kalin (2002, GWU) -- Associate Prof., Georgetown . Newman, Andrew . Pfeiffer, Judith (2003, Chicago) -- Associate Professor, University of Oxford * Thomas Welsford (2008, Oxford) -- Vienna. . Pollock, Sheldon (1975, Harvard) -- Professor, Columbia * Rebecca Gould (2012, Columbia) -- Reader (Comparative Literature and Translation Studies) Uni. Bristol * Audrey Truschke (2012, Columbia) -- Assistant Prof. (History) Rutgers-Newark . Pritchett, Frances (1981, University of Chicago) -- Columbia * Sean Pue (2007, Columbia) -- Associate Prof. Michigan State * Pasha Mohamad Khan (2012, Columbia) -- Assistant Prof. (History) McGill * Arthur Dudney (2013, Columbia) -- Leverhulm Fellow, Cambridge . Qutbuddin, Tahera (1999, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) -- Professor (NELC), Chicago * Thomas Hefter (2008, UChicago) -- Princeton * Nathaniel Miller (2016, UChicago) * Kevin Blankinship (UChicago) . Rashed, Roshdi . Rizvi, Sajjad (2000, Cambridge, John Cooper, James Montgomery) -- Exeter * Saud al-Tamamy (2009, Exeter) - Assistant Professor, King Saud University * Kemal Argon (2010, Exeter) - Assistant Professor, Necmettin Erbakan University * Ahab Bdaiwi (2014, Exeter) -- Assistant Professor, Leiden University * Minlib Dallh (2011, Exeter) - Blackfriars, Oxford * Zoheir Esmail (2016, Exeter) - Jami'at al-Mustafa, Qum * Rushdan Jailani (2007, Exeter) - Professor, USIM, Malaysia * Eric van Lit (2014, Utrecht) - postdoc, Yale, and IDEO, Cairo * Sumeyye Parlidar (2014, Exeter) - Assistant Professor, Istanbul University * Pooya Razavian (2016, Exeter) - postdoc, Oxford * Chi-Chung Yu (2008) - Associate Professor, Hong Kong Baptist University . Robinson, Chase (1992, Harvard) -- Professor, CUNY (previously Oxford) * Feras Hamza (2001, Oxford) -- Associate Prof., U. of Wollongong (Dubai) (previously IIS) * Maria Vaiou (2002, Oxford, with Elizabeth Jeffreys) * Catarina Belo (2004, with Yahya Michot) -- Associate Prof. (Philosophy), AUC * Andrew Marsham (2004, Oxford) -- Senior Lecturer, Edinburgh * Teresa Bernheimer (2006, Oxford) -- Senior Lecturer (history), SOAS * Nicola Clarke (2009, Oxford) -- Lecturer (history of Islamic world), Newcastle * Harry Munt (2010, Oxford) -- Lecturer (medieval history), York * Fozia Bora (2011, Oxford) -- Lecturer (ME & Islamic History), Leeds . '''Rosenthal, Franz (H.H. Schaeder, 1935, Berlin) -- Sterling Prof. (NELC), Yale (dec.) * Jacob Lassner (1963, Yale) -- Northwestern * Joel Kraemer (1967, Yale) -- Chicago (previously Yale NELC) * Hasan Shuraydi (1970, Yale) -- United Nations * Bruce Lawrence (1971, Yale) -- Professor Emeritus Duke University * Dimitri Gutas (Rosenthal, 1974, Yale) -- Prof. (NELC) Yale (previously U Rethymo) * Tamar Frank (Rosenthal, 1975, Yale) -- left the field * Everett Rowson (Rosenthal, 1982, Yale) -- NYU (previously Penn & Harvard) * Fred Renfroe (Rosenthal, 1989) -- went into law . Rowson, Everett (1982, Yale, Rosenthal) -- Associate Professor, NYU (previously Penn & Harvard) * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Professor, (NELC) Yale, prev. Cornell * David Hollenberg (2006, Penn) -- Associate Prof., (Religious Studies) U. Oregon (prev. JMU) . Sabra, Abdelhamid (1955, SOAS) -- Harvard * Jamil Ragep (1982, Harvard) -- Professor, McGill (prev. Oklahoma) * Elahe Kheirandish (1991, Harvard) -- postdoc, Harvard * Alnoor Dhanani (1990, Harvard) -- Lecturer, Brandeis * Y. Tzvi Langermann -- Professor, (Dept. of Arabic), Bar Ilan . Saleh, Walid (2001, Yale, Boewering) -- Associate Prof. Uni. Toronto . Saliba, George (1978, Berkeley) -- Professor, Columbia * Ahmad Dallal (1990, Columbia) -- Provost, AUB (previously Georgetown, Stanford, Yale) * Glen Cooper (1999, Columbia) -- Claremont McKenna College (History) * Robert Morrison (2008, Columbia) -- Professor (dept. Religion), Bowdoin * Kaveh Farzad Niazi (2011, Columbia) -- California State San Francisco . Savant, Sarah Bowen (2006, Harvard, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Associate Prof., Aga Khan U -- ISMC . Schimmel, Annemarie (1941 Berlin, 1951 Marburg) -- Professor Emeritus, Harvard (dec. 2003) * Akbar Hyder * Carl Ernst (1981, Harvard) -- Prof. (Religious Studies), UNC (previously Associate Prof. (Religion), Pomona) * Maria Subtelny (1979, Harvard) * Ali Asani (1984, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC & Religion), Harvard . Schmidtke, Sabine -- Professor, IAS * Jan Thiele -- U. Muenster * Reza Pourjavady . Schoefield, Katherine (2003, SOAS, Richard Widass) * Richard David Williams (2015, King's College London) . Sells, Michael (1982, University of Chicago) * Munim Sirry (2012, University of Chicago) -- Assistant Professor of Theology, University of Notre Dame * Lauren Osborne (2014 ) -- Assistant Professor, Religion, Whitman College . Shahid, Irfan (1954, Princeton) -- Professor Emeritus, Georgetown (dept. Arabic and Islamic studies) . Skjærvø, Prods Oktor (1982, Ph.D. Oslo; 1984, D.Hab. Mainz) -- Professor Emeritus, Harvard *Rahim Shayegan (1999, Harvard) -- Jahangir and Eleanor Amuzegar Chair of Iranian, NELC, UCLA *Yuhan Vevaina (2007, Harvard) -- Lecturer, Department of Religious Studies, Stanford *Daniel Sheffield (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof., (NES), Princeton (prev. U. Washington) . Spellberg, Denise (1989, Columbia) . Spuler, Bertold (1948, Hamburg, Rudolph Strothmann) * Wilfred Madelung (1957) . Stewart, Devin -- Associate Professor, Emory * Jocelyn Hendrickson (2009, Emory) -- Assistant Prof., University of Alberta (previously Whitman College) . Subtelny, Maria (Harvard, 1979) -- Professor (NMEC), U. Toronto * Arley A. Loewen (2001, Toronto) * Colin P. Mitchell (2002, Toronto) -- Associate Prof., Dalhousie University * Mahdi Tourage (2005, Toronto) -- Associate Prof., Western Ontario * Chad Lingwood (2009, Toronto) -- Associate Prof., Grand Valley State University * Maryam Moazzen (2011, Toronto) -- Assistant Prof., University of Louisville * Nasrin Askari (2013, Toronto) -- postdoc, University of British Columbia . Togan, Zeki Velidi (d. 1970) * Martin Dickson (1958, Princeton) . Toorawa, Shawkat (Penn) -- Yale * Tarek El-Ariss (2004, Cornell) -- Associate Prof. (Comp. Lit.), U. Texas Austin * Hamzah Zafer (2013, Cornell) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), U Washington . Woods, John (Princeton, 1974) -- Chicago * Sholeh Quinn (1993, Chicago) -- UC Merced * Judith Pfeiffer (2003, Chicago) -- Oxford * Sara Nur Yıldız (2006, Chicago) -- Orient-Institut, Istanbul * Patrick G. Wing (2007, Chicago) -- Rutgers University * Evrim Binbaş (2009, Chicago) -- Royal Holloway London * Hani Khafipour, (2013, Chicago) -- USC * Kaveh Hemmat (2014, Chicago) -- Benedictine University . Ziai, Hossein (1976, Harvard) * Ghazzal Dabiri -- Ghent University * Wali Ahmadi (1997, UCLA, Comp. Lit.) -- Associate Prof. (NES), Berkeley . Zimmerman, Fritz (Richard Walzer, 1974, Oxford) -- Oxford * Toby Mayer (2002, Oxford) -- IIS * Rotraud Hansberger (2006, Oxford) -- LMU Munich Latest activity